thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Coppercab
Michael Copper, better known as Coppercab, is a proud ginger who is infamous all across the Internet for his videos expressing his hypocritical hatred of South Park and the fact that gingers apparently have souls. Coppercab is rumored to be an actor trolling the trolls, but he often claims to be serious. Clearly he deserves a slot in the roster of The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale. How he became a meme Joof started playing Coppercab videos in Skype calls to show the others how truly stupid, but hilarious this guy is. That's it basically. The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Coppercab is an unlockable character in the game. Obviously. Moveset Moveset by Cammy Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Coppercab throws a jab with his left hand, then follows it up with an outwards roundhouse kick, and concludes with an upwards-angled jab with the blunt end of his pitchfork. First hit 3%, second hit 4%, final hit 5%. 12% total. Side Tilt - Coppercab ‘slashes’ with his pitchfork horizontally, knocking foes away. Slight startup for a tilt. 11%. Up Tilt - Coppercab plants his pitchfork into the ground and uses it to boost himself up while performing an uppercut. Long vertical range, very fast. 7%. Down Tilt - Coppercab performs a very quick left jab, and then an equally fast right uppercut while crouching. The first hit deals set knockback and will always link to the second, slightly stronger hit. 5%, 7%. 12% total. Dash Attack - Coppercab jumps and performs a flying knee. Very fast to start up, but has long ending lag. 13% clean, 7% late. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Coppercab winds up and performs a powerful, two-handed stab with his pitchfork, stabbing in front of himself at a slight upwards angle. Long startup lag. 20%. Up Smash - Coppercab winds up, then stabs upwards with his pitchfork and spins it, hitting multiple times. Very low knockback. Noticeable startup lag. Hits 13 times in very fast succession, with the first 10 dealing 2% and the final 3 dealing 4%. 32% total. Down Smash - Coppercab holds the center of his pitchfork with both hands while facing away from the screen, then jabs behind him with the blunt end and immediately follows up with a second in front of him with the sharp end. Long ending lag, but fairly fast to start up. Blunt end deals 10%, sharp end deals 16%. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Coppercab quickly lies on his side in midair and holds his pitchfork reversed in his hand, then flips around and strikes all around himself with the blunt end of it. 6%. Forward Aerial - Coppercab holds his pitchfork outwards and performs three quick stabs with it, which link together. Hits three times. 3%, 5%, 8%. 16% total. Back Aerial - Coppercab holds his pitchfork reversed in his hand, then turns around a bit and stabs upwards with it, hitting behind himself. A quick, powerful attack. 14%. Up Aerial - Coppercab performs a backflip, kicking above himself. Low knockback. 7%. Down Aerial - Coppercab holds his pitchfork with both hands, the blade pointing straight down, and then falls down quickly. A stall-then-fall. Very fast startup, but a lot of landing lag. 18%. Grab Attacks Grab - Coppercab grabs in front of him with one hand. Slow and short-ranged. Pummel - Coppercab headbutts the grabbed opponent. A fairly fast pummel. 2%. Forward Throw - Coppercab lets go of the opponent, then bitch slaps them. 7%. Back Throw - Coppercab picks the opponent up, then flings them backwards. 10%. Up Throw - Coppercab grabs the opponent by the neck, then falls backwards with them in a suplex maneuver. 11%. Down Throw - Coppercab tosses the opponent downwards. 5%. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Coppercab jabs low to the ground on both sides with the blunt end of his pitchfork while getting up. 7%. Ledge Attack - Coppercab jumps onto the stage and then body slams the area in front of the ledge. 15%. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Pressure Cooker - Coppercab performs a very fast, but weak stab with his pitchfork, dealing 6% with little knockback. However, it deals a large amount of shield damage and, if used on a shield, will allow him to immediately use the move again. Because of that, this move can be used to great effect to pressure, wear down, and break opponents’ shields. Side Special - Devil Claw - Coppercab leans forward and swiftly tosses his pitchfork. It travels about ⅔ the length of Final Destination and moves very quickly, but has long startup. It has high knockback scaling, so it becomes a viable KO move fairly early. Afterwards, Coppercab immediately pulls another pitchfork out of his anus. The pitchfork deals 24%. Up Special - Carrot Combo - Coppercab uses his carrot-powered rocket boots to propel him straight upwards, then immediately stabs downwards with his pitchfork. It doesn’t go very far at all, but it doesn’t leave him helpless in midair. He can only use the move once in a jump, however. The explosion of his boots deals 6% to enemies, and the stab immediately after is a strong meteor smash that deals 15%. 21% total. Down Special - Cheeto Spore - Coppercab pulls out a bag of Cheetos and tosses it forward. It moves comparatively slowly through the air in an arcing pattern, travelling about ½ the length of Final Destination. If it hits an opponent, then the bag explodes. The victim is then spored with the Cheetos, and will take 1% damage a second until they hit Coppercab with an attack, at which point the damage ends. However, it will never stop from any other means unless the spored character is KOd. The initial explosion deals 3% and also stuns opponents for approximately 2 seconds. Final Smash - Ginger Temper - Coppercab leans down and focuses energy, recalling his memories of South Park to become as angry as he possibly can. He gets so mad that he starts flying all over the stage and knocks all of the enemies into the Ginger Dimension with his own body. He then stabs his pitchfork into the ground, causing several vein-like “roots” of cheetos to dash across the ground and grab the opponents by the ankles, keeping them in place. He then walks up to them and screams at them about how gingers are beautiful. After his rant, he winds up a punch with incredible cheeto energy and throws it, dealing 500%, and then screams the words “GINGERS HAVE SOULS!” Each of these three words deals 166%, and the “SOULS!” sends the opponents flying backwards. Coppercab then runs at them and intercepts them with a single tiny flick of his fingers which deals only 1% but sends them flying through the Ginger Dimension’s atmosphere and KOs them. 999% total. Palette Swaps Default - Coppercab has black glasses, a red Elmo shirt, a brown pitchfork, and black and white shorts. Red - Coppercab has red glasses, a red Elmo shirt, a maroon pitchfork, and red and white shorts. Blue - Coppercab has navy glasses, a blue Cookie Monster shirt, a navy pitchfork, and black and blue shorts. Green - Coppercab has yellow glasses, a green Oscar shirt, a black pitchfork, and yellow and green shorts. Other 1 - Coppercab has black glasses, a black 'evil Elmo' shirt, a dark red pitchfork, and black and dark red shorts. Other 2 - Coppercab has white glasses, a light blue Cookie Monster shirt, a white pitchfork, and white and sky blue shorts. Unlockable - Truly Pissed Coppercab - Coppercab has no glasses and wears a black hoodie with a gray interior, his pitchfork is bright red, and he wears black jeans. Other His stage is the The Ghetto Backyard and his taunt is his rendition of GANGNAM STYLE. Trivia *He has an Elmo Shirt similar to Katy Perry - now that's what I call Trivia! Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Memes Category:Policy Category:WTF Category:Characters Category:Insane People Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Disturbing Category:Poop Rats Category:Poopers